Bloodwhore
by Perstephia
Summary: I am third child of Fire Lord Zuko and Katara of the Northern Water Tribe. Sister of Takazi and Zaru, twin heirs to the Fire Lord throne. My name is Kau. I am a bloodwhore.
1. Exposition

Chapter One: Exposition

Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

The elements of the four nations. People learned to control these elements. It's called bending. Those with the power to wield it are called benders. They are held in the highest regard and with the utmost respect. Those who can't – well – they aren't as much.

To be born with bender blood is one of the greatest honors in the four corners of the world. It is still acceptable to be born with "unaffected" blood and be "normal" in all nations. But to be born with bender blood and no ability is nothing short of a crime. In a high standing family, many are disowned if one of their parents are benders while they are not.

It is almost unheard of to have _two_ bender parents and be born without bender blood. Those who are in the 'rare margin of error', as bending masters call it, are referred to as bloodwhores. The near impossibility of having this 'error' is so rare, but still everyone knows _what_ they are.

I am third child of Fire Lord Zuko and Katara of the Northern Water Tribe. Sister of Takazi and Zaru, twin heirs to the Fire Lord throne.

My name is Kau. I am a bloodwhore.

The first time it was shown that I didn't have bender blood was at the age of six. While my elder twin siblings were already training in fire (granted they were two years older than me) I was struggling to pay attention to my masters. Considering my parents were of two conflicting bending blood, the outcome wasn't exactly certain of what bending ability any of us would have. They had brought masters of all four elements to try and see what we could do.

I remember Toph and Aang always keeping their patience with us, guessing they wouldn't be needed at all. Aang would make faces behind my father's back while he tried to retain my attention. Needless to say, for my five-year-old self, this was impossible.

After I turned six, my mother tried to see if I would be a water bender, when it was determined that my brother and sister were firebenders. We traveled to the Southern Water Tribe, staying with my great grandad and visited the home of the sun and moon spirits. I remained there meditating – as best I could – trying to get in touch with either bending ability. Without using my own hands, I couldn't even stir the tranquil waters.

Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki came by to spend a day with us there before we left. That was the first time I met my cousin, Ari. He was barely a year older than me, not that you could tell. Late that night, we crept out of our rooms, pretending to be spies trying to escape our prison. Just before we'd pass the door way where my family was talking, I heard my name.

I froze but they hadn't seen me.

Ari and I stood on either side of the doorway, listening to the conversation. Grandad was the only one to say I may not have any ability. This surprised me. Being very young, and although I knew of people who weren't benders, I had never thought that I wouldn't be able to. My cousin and I stared at each other during the whole conversation, unable to fully understand.

Sokka out-right declared my inability to be impossible. Suki told him to sit back down, and that, although it wasn't something they wanted to believe, that it was a possibility. Especially, she had added, since both my mom and dad had learned very young while having a history of benders in our family. My mom joined in by saying it may be possible that the two elements may have balanced just enough so I don't have any ability.

We stood there a while longer, but I soon began to feel sick. At the time, I didn't realize just how important it was that I should be a bender. Instead, I was only upset that they thought I was _incapable_ of something. After our stay at the Southern Water Tribe ended, I never heard another conversation about being a 'non-bender'.

As I grew older and older, my mother began to give up on me being a bender. She and my father had multiple 'discussions' about it. Personally, I thought it was more of a fight than a discussion. She simply wanted to accept me for whatever I was, saying it didn't matter if I could bend or not, I was her baby (thanks mom). My father, however, only increased his determination of finding my bending ability.

He didn't become mean, or cruel, as his father had done to him. Instead, he spent more time with me when he could, trying to see if I was more connected to any element. During the discussions, he argued that it didn't matter what I bended, he still loved me, but it was impossible for me not to be a bender. He and Sokka were in the same boat. Eventually my mother would simply shake her head and sigh, leaving the discussion unfinished.

That meant it would come up again, but she was done for now. Honestly, their passion was what drove them but when they turned it on each other, it was like the house would catch fire. Or be sucked into a hurricane. It was different each time. But in the end, the heated discussions wouldn't last long because they were never actually against each other. Simply against the topic.

So I spent many years unknowing of what I was.

Now things are different.


	2. Growing Up

I knew one day my parents, despite being the rulers of the Fire Nation, could not keep this a secret. Having masters in different bending was not something they could do forever without making it evident that I had no power. They were going to send me to a school for bending, in the hopes that being constantly around benders and technique, I might learn. Luckily for me, Uncle Sokka, Suki and Ari were visiting the palace.

Aunt Suki mentioned that it has been years and it wouldn't make a difference. I hadn't paid much attention to any of the bending training they had offered for me. She said if I didn't want to learn, I'd daydream or find someway to entertain myself without ever actually learning any of the skills they wanted me to.

She asked me later if I wanted to learn to fight like a Kyoshi Warrior. I had agreed considering how much she had stuck up for me. Hours I spent learning to spar, and excelling at it. Eventually I was allowed to spar against Ari – provided he didn't water bend. He had agreed and soon after, I had him on his back.

Although my skills in hand-to-hand combat were increasing more and more as the days went on, I still wouldn't last long against trained benders. Even if I could have, rumors were beginning to circulate more and more of my absence in the town schools. People were beginning to wonder if my own exsistance was all a farce. The council was only persuaded otherwise when I was dressed in my Royal Fire Nation Robes at an occasional banquet.

At the age of twelve, I tried to convince my mother and father to let me go outside more, still unknowing of the 'issue' of my being a non-bender. Finally, my mother consented, making my father rather upset for the time being. Of course, once I left they made up quickly, agreeing that I would get my wish sooner or later, no matter the consequences.

So I was enrolled into a schooling program as opposed to being privately tutored from inside the palace walls. That season I went to the same school as Takazi and Zaru. As I hadn't been around many people at the palace, aside from guards and the occasional official, I didn't have the easiest time making friends. Generally, you'd make friends in your bending class but I didn't have one. My father had made arrangements for me to have a free period then instead, hopefully keeping me away from being discovered.

Just in case I was, my father told me what to say. And that should have been all, but I didn't question what would happen if they challenged it. When I turned thirteen, someone finally noticed what I hoped no one would. It was by my best friend.

_"I don't think you can!" A pointed finger jabbed in my direction. I stared up at a girl with long black hair, tied up in a traditional bun. My jaw set with her words. Uzake wasn't one to give up when she wanted answers, but I never thought she'd do this to me._

_ "I told you, I've already mastered fire bending." Although my voice remained calm and collected, I could feel a chill slide across my arms. Her dark eyes bore into my plain light brown orbs. __Would she be able to tell it was a rehearsed answer? I wondered. She brushed a slim strand of hair, which had escaped from it's confines of the bun, out of her face._

_ "There's no way!" I held my breath, praying to Yue she wouldn't continue to press the matter more than simple disbelief. Shrugging my shoulders, I got up to leave, gathering my things from the court yard of the school."Prove it then."_

_ I froze._

_ "What?" My voice was incredulous as I turned to see her smug expression barely three steps away from me. Lifting her chin in the sunlight, I could see the smirk clearer. I'd seen her use this tactic on other students at school whom she liked to bully, but never – never – thought she'd use it on me._

_ "You heard me." She shrugged her shoulders, mocking my earlier reaction. "Prove it."_

_ I bit my lip, unsure for the first time exactly what to do. Well, that's not true. I knew what I had to do, I had to bend. Squaring my shoulders, I walked up to her face, staring her dead in those dark pupils._

_ "I will." Turning around, I gave myself distance. Just before I began to wonder exactly how I was actually going to bend fire, Zaru came up to me. Behind her moving form I could see Uzake's expression darken. If I didn't perform for her, she would call more attention to this – I knew it._

_ "Kau, what are you doing?" She asked me, looking anxiously around. Her light blue eyes were almost liquid with her question. Sometimes it surprised me she didn't turn out to be a water bender. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged._

_ "What's it look like? I'm going to fire bend." Zaru bit her lip but pulled out a match, holding it out in front of me. Kneeling down, she held it up to my lips, as if it were an offering. My eyes looked back to Uzake. Then to those around her who had stopped to watch the show. Closing my eyes, I blew air against the match._

_ Fire. There was actually fire not just on the match, but blazing from it out towards my audience.  
><em>

I knew that it hadn't been from me. At home, Zaru and my father explained it was to protect me. I shouldn't have felt hurt, after all they did what was right. But I did. Instead of trying to reason with them, or myself, I ran to the practice area Aunt Suki and I had trained in. The hours I spent fighting the dummies, trying to bend something – _anything_ – and then fighting the things that wouldn't bend, could out number the fire benders in all the kingdoms.

At school, however, no on challenged me again. I pretended to be a master fire bender but never did I flaunt it. Anytime someone would mention that day or something related to it, I'd leave, change the subject, or simply shut down. Still, when I was there I could pretend to be fine.

When I was home I continued to train under Aunt Suki, asking for it to be more and more intense, as my frustration burned inside me, as hot as the flame that made my lie was. One day when I was fighting with a dummy, she saw how much my bitterness had grown. She told me to stop attacking it, over and over again until she was shouting, but I didn't stop. I beat the wooden dummy until it broke into pieces.

That's when she stopped training me. She told me to continue I'd have to face this hatred that had settled inside me and deal with it before she'd teach me any more. Naturally, I was angry with her. The training had been the only thing that allowed me to embrace the embarrassment of what I was, to destroy the disgust I knew everyone would think if they knew the truth.

My brother came up to me after he had seen what I'd done to the training dummy. Takazi told me that it was amazing I hadn't become a bender of any kind seeing how much power I had in just my attacks. We talked for hours about that day and what I was. He said something I'll never forget.

_"We all need our elements to defend ourselves, Kau. Not you. The only element you will ever need is the strength inside you. That's worth so much more than the rest of us."_


	3. One Word

Just after my sixteenth birthday people became more suspicious again of my behaviors at the fire school. Most students would use their fire ability to pull pranks, bully others, brawling, or for simple things to make their lives easier. But not me.

Being an extrovert, I had a hard time pretending to be a loner. I preferred having friends and lots of them but after the 'master bender' incident I'd learned to keep quiet and off the scope as best as possible. Uzake was no longer my friend – in fact she was practicality my enemy the way she treated me.

During the time in between thirteen and sixteen, I'd had only one other friend. His name was Neika.

Neika was the first, and only guy, who didn't think I was a freak. After all, I was a 'master bender' and I didn't use my powers. Plus I stayed away from everyone. How it happened, I don't even remember anymore, but he had befriended me as Uzake was drifting away. He enjoyed going against the 'social standards' and never tied his hair back, making him look slightly dark and disturbed. Still he was the nicest guy I'd ever known. Needing at least one friend, I didn't push him away when he kept coming around.

But all good things come to an end. He grew to be popular and the most desired guy in the fire school. Younger classes admired and dreamed to be like him. Still we had kept our friendship alive, albeit not as close as we originally were. Three months ago, during the second to last year of fire school, Uzake had asked him to date her – and he agreed. I didn't mind it but she quickly did everything in her power to change our friendship. Her methods were so careful and unctuous, Neika barely noticed.

I, however, did.

Zaru and Takazi had (obviously) finished their schooling two years ago and were now doing their 'Royal Duties' while I was left to fend for myself, watching my two ex-friends living the life I desired.

Uzake's joy in life were the days she found me by myself (which, admittedly, wasn't hard to do) and where our teachers were not around. At first it was just her who would come around, trying to taunt me to use my 'bending skill' if I had any at all. I never said a word to her about bending. Either I'd ignore or turn an insult back her way.

I should have known because I didn't give her the show she wanted, she began to bring friends around. At first it was maybe one person or more, each taunting me with her but to no anvil. Somehow I stayed silent. One day she brought a whole group of about five girls and some of their boyfriends to me while I was reading by the fountain in the courtyard.

"Hey, Freak, why don't you show us your Master Bending!" Uzake shouted at me, making some of her friends giggle. My eyes stayed rooted to the page but I stopped reading. Something stirred in me. Inside, I told myself not to listen, just read, they'll get bored and go away. But my ears wouldn't close out their comments.

"See? I told you." Uzake laughed, walking close to my ear. "This FREAK, isn't worthy of being a royal." My book slammed shut. I felt her jump slightly, but she didn't leave her close proximity to me. Getting up, I glared. My eyes boring into hers, daring her to say another word about my family.

"I may be a freak, _Uzake_," I spit out her name like it was a curse. "But I'll always be more worthy of the Fire Nation crown than you _ever_ could be." Brushing past her, I walked through her crowd of groupies, parting the mass. I knew indulging in my anger towards her was wrong, but insulting her back – just this once – felt more right than beating any wooden dummy could.

"Bloodwhore!"

My feet stopped. All my thoughts did. The anger, the hatred, the bitterness I'd locked away for years exploded inside of me with one word. I turned to see her, smirking as if she'd won the crown of the Fire Nation.

Before I knew it, I moved back towards her. Something must have sparked in my eyes, because the smirk on her perfect face died. And my vision changed too. It was blood red. With a crack, my fist slammed into the side of her cheekbone, knocking her head sideways.

"I didn't bend that day." I spat on her as she clutched her cheek, tears flowing down her face. "I _am_ a Bloodwhore. But you know what? I will always be stronger than you will. I don't have to depend on an _element_ to be worth something."

Her eyes shot daggers at me. Then she shot her leg out around mine, swinging it. My breath escaped me as I crashed onto the ground of the courtyard. She stood up quickly, and began to move. I recognized what she was about to do before I had time to think. Uzake was about to fire bend and her target was me.

Just as her fist shot flames towards me, I rolled to the side, while simultaneous knocking my right leg into the back of her knees. She fell down while I scrabbled to my feet. Ignoring my training instincts, I punched her spine, making her crash down to the dirt. Straddling her back, I rubbed her face into the ground.

Finally, I came back to myself. Shoving her face to the ground one last time, I backed away quickly. This time she didn't follow, and I didn't look back. But as I ran past the crowd, I saw the face of Neika, horrified.

That night I sat on the roof of the palace talking to Yue. It wouldn't do much good but now I understood why Uncle Sokka did this so often. Talking up to the moon, whether she was listening or not, was comforting.

My mother came up, asking what was wrong. Normally I would have told her everything. Despite how I favored my father as a child, my mother seemed to be the only one who had time for me as a teenager. Still tonight was not one of the nights I was willing to have a mother-daughter talk. She persisted when I ignored her. When I told her it was nothing, she pushed farther.

I snapped for the second time that day, telling her to leave me alone. From the roof, I ran. At first, it was simply to get away, but soon I realized I didn't have any where to go. I knew what I had done. Disrespected my mother, the woman who cared for me and loved me. Beaten an innocent civilian, and since I had attacked her first, she could claim self-defense (although it was provoked and she attacked me in return, being a royal does not put me above the law). Knowing Uzake, she would demand to be compensated. Either by Agni kai or my parents would have to suffer the damages of whatever she wished them to be. Saying I had screwed up was too much of an understatement.

Suddenly, I crashed into the chest of Takazi, knocking the wind out of both of us. He was annoyed at first, but I had burst into tears on impact. Pulling me into a hug he took me to Zaru, not-knowing what to do with me. My sister held me as I cried. We sat there for over an hour and I told her the whole story. She was very good at hiding her emotions but even she was shocked at what I had done.

I couldn't blame her. I was disgusted with myself as well. She took me back to my room, saying she would get mother and father, and then it would all be worked out. Her words were soft and loving but I found no comfort in them.

The family soon was in the small room with me, hearing my tale. I tried not to cry but my mother's eyes welled with tears as my father's did with disappointment. Once my story had been told, I hung my head, wishing to see my family's reactions no more. Slowly they each left me alone in turn.


	4. Apology

That night I slept restlessly. Tossing and turning uncomfortably, trying desperately to keep my eyes closed. Eventually I gave up the fight and simply stared out the window until a ray of light appeared on the horizon. Something in that morning light made me understand why my father always woke early (aside from the whole 'I Rise with the Sun' deal). The warm, comforting light held promise of a new day with new hopes and surprises. Within that tiny ray, the horrors of yesterday didn't exist.

After dressing, I couldn't help but wonder what I should do next. My stomach called for breakfast but something held me back from leaving the sanctuary of my room. Realistically, I shouldn't have been nervous to walk around my own house but at the same time, I'd never been in _real_ trouble before.

Sure when we were younger, Takazi and Zaru made all kinds of problems for my parents, but according to the stories, I didn't really do that. Or, at least if I did, I wasn't as terrible as they were. The twins loved getting into everything and driving my mother up the wall. Especially if they wanted to see father while he was busy. It was their three-year-old way of getting revenge. Apparently, it worked because father made a deal that should they want to be around him, no matter what he was doing - Council meeting or no Council meeting - he would drop everything to be with them.

That settled them down. When I was born (and 'became interesting' as Takazi phrased it) I turned into something of a pet for the twins. Zaru pampered me endlessly, finally having a life-size doll, while Takazi enjoyed having me as his own kind of pet. I, however, remember none of this.

Still, that was a long time ago. I had no idea what I could or couldn't do. Finally, my stomach won the argument, grumbling obnoxiously until I relented. Closing my hand on the doorknob, I turned it open and slipped out into the hall.

Despite being sixteen, I felt like the child I was when I'd first heard I may not be a bender as I crept down the hallways. When I turned a corner, I stopped by the double doors of my parents room. It stood slightly ajar, just begging me to eavesdrop. Eh, old habits never truly die. At least that's what Uncle Sokka says to convince Aunt Suki to buy him a new boomerang every once in a while.

Crouching near the door's opening, I listen in.

"Did you sleep?" The distinct voice of my mother came from inside, tentatively but tender. There was a shuffling of feet and a deep sigh. I held my breath, just to be sure they couldn't hear me.

"No." Was the reply. It was so quiet, my ears almost didn't catch the worn tone of my father's voice. Truly, I was slightly surprised at this. My father wasn't good at staying up late, while my mother excelled at it. She rises with the moon and if something is bothering her, she rarely sleeps. But father? Usually, he will just sleep similarly to how I did that night. Barely, but enough to survive until sunrise.

"Did you?" He asked my mother in return. Taking a chance, I peeked into the red and gold room. My father stood by the entry of the balcony, holding my mother's hands as they wrapped around his torso like a comfort blanket. Her head rested on his shoulder with a sigh, meaning she hadn't slept a wink either.

Forcing myself away from them, I began to walk towards breakfast again. Yet, I kept thinking about the oddity of my parents relationship. Most royals marriages are either set-up, arranged, or by choice – though that is a very small margin. Even so, then usually the wife of the Fire Lord would have her own wing and sleep entirely separated from what goes on in the palace, only coming to the Fire Lord when summoned.

My father and mother had met while he was banished. They had been rivals from the beginning but later, after each had trusted and been betrayed, they grew closer. It's fair to say a LOT closer. She was stubborn and had an angry streak but a loving heart, while he was thoughtful, hot-headed, but a growing soft spot. Despite their different elements, and seeming to be polar opposites, my parents where almost mirror images of each other in my opinion.

After he became Fire Lord, they married. He disapproved of the way her 'duties' would be here at the palace so he changed them. The Council had a fun time with that! He still made up the wing so it appeared as though they were separated, as was supposedly 'right', but they had never slept in different rooms if they had the option. In between meetings occasionally they would quickly share a snack or something, just the two of them.

To the outside nation, this was odd. To me, it was simply home.

Down at breakfast, Zaru and I ate alone. Who knew where Takazi was. Often times, he just disappeared when he wished, blending into the shadows, while Zaru stood out like a rainbow in a gray stormy sky. We ate in silence, both trying not to think about what happened yesterday or what will happen today. Neither of us, I think, wanted to face what the day would bring.

Later on that day, my mother and I went to Uzake's home. I apologized to the best of my ability while her parents were practicality falling over themselves since the Fire Lord's family had come to pay a visit. Uzake regarded me with disdain, shooting me looks that could make water boil on it's own. Thankfully, she never said a word, aside from 'accepting' my apology. Her parents, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking.

After a three hour visit, which was only meant to be one at the most, we finally got back to the palace. We entered one of the many meeting spaces in the palace to find Uncle Sokka and family, the twins, father, and the Head of the Council. He looked old enough to have been around when the Council started. Wrinkles swallowing his face, the only thing really decipherable was his ever present frown.

Or was that another wrinkle?

**Hey, to everyone following this story, first off thanks :) It means a lot to me whenever anyone finds them interesting but also I'm not sure exactly how I want Kau's character to be like. I keep thinking of different traits but not entirely sure what to do so if you have any suggestions, please message me, I'd love some help here! Thanks :) hope you are enjoying it so far!**


	5. Punishment

**Sorry it's taken so long, school's been getting in the way! Anyway, enjoy.**

The man looked at me with more disdain than Uzake had when I'd punched her to the ground. A mole sat on his chin staring out at me as darkly as he did. I stuck up my nose, a habit of being royal, and walked past him to hug my family who sat around a low table on deep red cushions. Uncle Sokka was more calm than I'd ever seen him before but his eye was practicality twitching with effort.

Ari grinned at me. He wanted to know everything, especially about the damage I'd done. After the session, I'd gladly told him. I knew I shouldn't have been proud of what I did but Ari made that very difficult. Granted, we'd always gotten into trouble together – he was probably curious and slightly upset that he wasn't there this time.

Aunt Suki however, gave me a sharp look but whispered in my ear that I had done well. This made a smile almost grow on my face in that little room, but I knew better. If I did then, I'd have probably gotten kicked out of the nation.

Once everyone sat down – aside from the wrinkly man – the meeting began. Turns out, he was the head of the council. He reprimanded me to no end, talked about how I was the shame of the Fire Nation and how I'd been the last-born (and worst) of my family. Finally my father's fist slammed against the table, a black circle around where his fist was from trying to keep the fire from igniting the table.

"That's enough! She is _my_ daughter. The daughter of the Fire Lord! Would you send away a child for bending at school? No! She has been warned and if it happens again she _will_ accept the consequences of her actions." We all jumped back slightly from his outburst, but to be perfectly honest, I think it was all something we wanted to say at the time.

My mother's hand placed on his shoulder, she looked defiantly toward the Head of the Council. "I think we're done here. Good day." The frown grew deeper as he squinted his eyes. His black orbs flashed to me then back at my mother, whose face threatened him to go against her. Bowing slightly, he mumbled a farewell. Just before he departed, he turned back to my father.

"Others have been banished for less." I flinched at the insult. My father's eyes melted from dragon fire to dim embers, feeling the sting of what he used to be. My mother went over to him, pulling him into a hug, kissing his forehead. He remained rigid, but wrapped his arms around her in return. Then his eyes flickered to me.

"We're done here." My father's voice was hollow, like no one could touch him, like he had left already. Everyone slowly left the room, but I stayed for a moment by the door. I knew if I ever screwed up again, I'd probably be banished, no matter what my parents had to say about it.

Still, I was thankful. My father, despite being Fire Lord, didn't have much of a right to speak out against the council. Especially not the Head of the Council. Later on, I was taken before the Council and they questioned me on what had happened. In the end, they decided should I act out again, I would be punished severely.

My thoughts in that moment wandered to my father. I knew his father (we were not permitted to call him grandfather or even by his name because our father was disowned. Still it was kind of mutual.) was a wicked man and gave him the scar covering the side of his face in a forever burnt reminder as a punishment. And that the council had approved.

When I had disturbing thoughts and nothing to do with them, I did the only thing I could. I sought out my brother Takazi. He could always be counted on to make me feel better. I used to go to Neika, but it'd been a long time since I was able to do that.

I quickly searched the palace, looking in all the usual places – and every unusual place when I couldn't find him. When I was done, I was out of breath and frustrated. Takazi rarely left the palace, as far as I knew (or at least, thought I knew). Finally, I found Zaru, begging her to tell me if she'd seen him. She told me to look in the least likely place – the market.

My eyebrows came together in confusion but I went and true enough he was there. Talking to someone. My brother Takazi – the guy who never _ever_ spoke outside of family and two other friends – was talking to a _girl_! I felt my jaw hit drop and quickly closed it. It wasn't my business and if he was actually talking more than usual, I shouldn't get in the way. He was always considered slightly odd because he never had much of a social life compared to even me.

Slowly I turned around dejected. I couldn't go to Takazi. Not now anyway.

As I trudged back, my spine prickled. Despite not having any element I could wield, I could sense when it was about to be used. My heartbeat sped up, fear creeping in. I knew I could fight hand-to-hand combat, but against an element, no matter how much training I had, I'd be vulnerable. Rushing through the crowds of people I accidentally turned into an alley. Taking a deep breath, I turned to see my possible attacker.

My neck was in a death grip of a fire bender. They were dressed in old fashioned fire robes – ones I've only heard about, having a different symbol for fire on the core – and only having their blazing eyes visible.

"Don't move, if you do, I'll burn you." Unwillingly my father's face flashed in my mind. And my attacker knew it. Whoever they were, they knew who I was. Their voice was dark, deeply laced with venom. Slowly they backed me up against the alley wall. Their hand turned, the bottom of their palm now resting on my collarbone while the fingers spread up my neck, ending just at my chin.

"Don't look so scared." They said almost soothingly. Obediently, I relaxed in their grip, although everything in my mind was on over-drive screaming for me to run away. Just escape. Taking two deep breaths, I fought to remain calm.

"It will only hurt for a second." My eyes widened and a scream pierced my ears. The scream I elicited burned like the fire that was lighting the soft skin of my neck. Tears poured down my face instantly, saving my chin from the burning flame but my neck was tormented. I wanted to attack, to retaliate in some way, but all I could do was scream and cry with the pain.

Crumpling to the ground, my neck burned. Throbbing with pain, it was worse but when I opened my eyes to see who it was, they were gone. Just as blackness came over my vision, two arms touched me lightly.

"Kau?"


	6. Forever Burnt Reminder

After I'd regained consciousness, six days had passed. My hands and feet were tied to the bed, my mother lovingly sat next to me every night, while my father did during the day. When he couldn't, my brother and sister each took turns, occasionally gaining the company of Ari. After all, he never did get to hear the story of how I beat the girl to the ground. That's what I was told anyway.

"Honey, shh!" My mother said, soothingly stroking my forehead when I woke. Straining against the ties, I stared at her horrified. Telling me to relax, she lay me back down on the bed with some force, but I didn't want to relax. I'd never relax if someone told me that now. "Don't worry, the rope was just a precaution so you wouldn't touch your neck. If you promise not to, I will untie you."

I promised. She untied them. I lied.

Grabbing my hands, she pulled them away from my neck before I could touch it. "Kau, stop it! I spent every night trying to heal it. I'm sorry but you need to know, it's not fully healed yet and it-" She broke off when I stopped struggling. My mother didn't have to continue, I knew what she was going to say. It would never come off my skin.

I was scarred. Like my father.

Looking around my room, I ran over to a mirror before she could stop me. Mirrors were one of my favorite objects, so were tea pots. Something about them seemed slightly magical, just a tad out of the ordinary. Or maybe that's just me. But looking into the mirror, my voice vanished from my body.

Where my father's scar was a tinted scarlet on his skin, mine was deep crimson. Dark as blood. The imprint of a hand was permanently set on my neck, the fingers were flames, only a few flickers of fire were outside of them. Whom ever had done this, they didn't do anything half-way. I was forever marked.

Ignoring my mother's cry, I placed my cool hand over where theirs had been. Their thumb and last finger had followed the collarbone, while the index and ring fingers had followed the two main muscles of the neck. The worst was the middle finger, perfectly in line with my throat. Shaking, I turned back to my mother, who walked over and hugged me.

Pushing her away with a hiss, I mumbled an apology. It still stung, but being close to another heat source made it burn all over again. Nodding in understanding, she left to tell the others. I watched her leave before turning back to face the scar in the mirror which was now apart of me.

I stared at it blankly. No tears came, my breath didn't disappear, my shaking stopped. _Why would someone do this?_ Was my initial thought, but it was easily answered. They had scarred me, visibly. _Very_ visibly at that. It was a symbol of me being a disgrace: of being a bloodwhore. But being a bloodwhore was apart of me, just as much as the scar was now. Someone wanted to make me bow to their hatred of what I was, or who I was.

Blinking at it, it wasn't so bad. My face was still the same. My arms, legs, ankles, wrists, ears, eyes, mouth were all the same. _I_ was still the same. They may have burnt my neck but I was like my father. This scar would never define me.

At that moment, he entered, taking my face in his hands, holding me close. Biting my cheek, I tried hard not to push him away, knowing he was worried about me. I was the baby of the family, it's something you have to get used to.

When he pulled away, I saw the whole procession of family behind him. The twins ran up, Zaru practicality crushing me, but still careful of my neck. Takazi remained in the back while Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka examined me.

"Alright, that's it! Call Aang, we are gonna get this guy!" Uncle Sokka yelled, pulling out his old boomerang. Aunt Suki rolled her eyes while my mother punched his arm. Instantly he yelped, making my sister and I snicker. After living away from our mother, he'd forgotten the constant beatings he'd get for those 'random outbursts of stupidity' (as mother called them).

Ari wrapped his arms around my shoulder, hugging my back, but making sure his hands didn't touch my neck or my chest. He squeezed. In retaliation I elbowed him in the side, forcing him to let go. Then he gave me a light punch on my arm, trying to act like he won, saying that if I weren't an 'invalid' he'd actually have taken me down.

I rolled my eyes and mussed up his caramel hair from it's ponytail.

Father quickly ushered everyone out, to give me time to sleep. Before mother left, she did one more healing. Although it eased the stinging slightly, it wouldn't do much more. Finally, everyone disappeared, leaving just me and my reflection.

I was tired but I stayed up anyway. I'd just slept for six days and wasn't too keen on sleeping again quite yet. Standing out on my small balcony, I looked around. No one would see me tonight, with luck, and if they did, I couldn't get in any more trouble – I figured. Climbing up the pillar that went to the overhang of my balcony, I leapt onto the roof.

My eyes stared back at the full moon. Yue shone brightly tonight, as if it were day. Looking at her, I could only imagine just how much mother would be affected by her tonight. Poor Uncle Sokka. He could be obnoxious but he was funny and kind. If Yue hadn't given her life to the Moon Spirit, he would never have met Aunt Suki. She claimed she was okay with it but I often wondered that if he had to choose, which girl he would pick.

Sighing, I lay on my back, resting my hands behind my head. It made the muscles move in my neck and burn but slowly the fire diminished again. Yue, the princess who was given life and gave it back. That's what she always was to everyone. Especially to our family.

A shadow moved in my peripheral vision, making me shoot up. The strain on my neck almost made me cry out but I held back, looking for who it was in the shadows. Suddenly, Takazi stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Takazi what are you doing up here? Don't scare me like that!" I whispered harshly at him. His lips twitched almost forming a sad smile but remained in their blank familiar line. Sitting next to me, he looked at me for a moment.

"You sound like mother when you say that." I turned away from him at the comment. Although it was supposed to be a joke, I didn't really feel like laughing. Shaking my head, I fixed my eyes on the moon.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, my eyes shooting back to his. Dark brown – almost black – hair, slightly curly like mother's, was pulled back by his characteristic Fire Nation headband because he'd refused to have his hair in a ponytail. Some strands had fallen out, which is why it had caught my attention. His hair only fell out when he felt bad about something; it was a stress thing.

"For what?" I asked, shocked. Takazi's eyes didn't meet mine. Instead they focused on the town below our view on the roof. Few lights flickered in the streets but other than that, it was pure black. After a long pause, he looked at me.

No, not at me. At my neck.

"This is my fault." The whisper hit me like a ton of bricks resting on my chest. His fingers reached out to cup my cheeks, pushing back my own wild hair, which I'd given up holding back with Fire Nation headdresses. "I should have stopped it. Should have been there."

Shaking my head, I tried to speak but my mouth was dry, memories flashing through my mind unwillingly. Trying to shut them down, I put my hand over his mouth.

"Stop, stop it now." My voice came out shaky and hoarse. Clearing my throat, I tried again, pulling his hands away from me. "You weren't there – you couldn't have been. They wouldn't have done anything if you were."

Standing up, he kicked the roof from his pent-up frustration.

"That's what I'm talking about! If I were there, you wouldn't have been burned! Nothing would have happened to you, Kau! _Nothing_." My forehead creased in confusion but quickly I caught on, my eyes widening in surprise. Standing next to him, I could feel my face drain of blood in the moonlight.

"You saw me." I whispered, his whole body turned away from mine. "In the market. You knew I was looking for you." He nodded, furiously, one hand scratching at the hair held back by his headband. Shaking my head, though I knew he couldn't see, I tried to continue. "It's not your fault. Even if you were there, they would have waited, found another time, another place, another way to do this. It didn't matter. This would have happened either way."

Takazi faced me but shook his head, silently walking away.


	7. Goodbyes

I remained in the palace for the next few months, refusing to finish Fire School, or even be seen in the market. Ari kept me company, occasionally practicing the water healing that mother had shown him. We sparred and talked but never about the flaming color of my neck.

One day he turned to me. "You never told me, what did you beat that girl for?" I could sense more than see the twinkle in his eyes of pride and mischievous entertainment he would get from hearing this. Laughing a little at his eagerness, I told him everything that Uzake had done to me, and what I had done in return.

Whistling lightly, he slapped me on the back, almost beaming with delight. I wanted to revel in this slight moment of happiness at the 'evil' (that's what the Council said it was) I had done, but then my Aunt and Uncle had appeared. They quickly hugged me and said they had to go, while reprimanding Ari for disappearing on them.

As I watched him go, I suddenly wished I could go with them. Leave the Fire Nation, and just vanish from the world. No one would know, considering I spent all my time in the palace anyway. But easily my mind thought of the four people who would know I was missing. Father, mother, Zaru and, most of all, Takazi.

Since the burn, Takazi had stayed all but entirely hidden from our sights. I could feel it when he was around though – it was becoming very obnoxious. He was trying to make sure I was protected but it wasn't his fault and he needed to learn that. Despite being older than me, sometimes, he seemed a little thick.

If I were to leave, I would be away from his ever-watching eyes. My father and mother would no longer have to worry about my 'disgracing the family' because, should the people hear of it, they would think I'd been banished or disowned. I could escape the life of being the Fire Lord's Bloodwhore and live, for once, away from the luxuries of the palace.

Thinking about it, I knew there were a lot of things I would miss. Luxuries are called such for a reason, they are blissful but unnecessary. Having been always around these, I was unsure if I could live without them. Though, once again, my thoughts came to my rescue. My father had been banished to live without any luxuries of the palace life and my mother only knew of them after her marriage to father. If they could live without, surely I could too.

A pessimistic thought ran through my head, telling me that was very poor logic, but what I hadn't realized at the time was, that should I have listened to that thought, it wouldn't have mattered. I had already decided to leave the Fire Nation, head held high.

Rushing through the palace, I searched desperately in my room. I didn't know what to bring with me, never having been away aside from the occasional vacation to visit Grandfather in the North. My eyes searched around my room, feeling a sense of sadness, knowing I was leaving almost everything I owned. Still, I found a sleeping bag, a set of my training clothes, and grabbed some food from the kitchen when the cook wasn't looking.

Storing the bag of things away in my room, I waited until midnight to set out on my journey. All day I had been antsy and desperate to leave but I had to wait because I wouldn't get far with Takazi watching me constantly. I knew as soon as I was in my room for the night, he'd leave me alone. A brother's protection can only go so far before it's down right creepy.

I slipped out of my room, through the window. Originally I'd thought of just walking out through the front doors, but that – obviously – wasn't the brightest of ideas. I'd have been hauled back home in an instant, and then everyone would be talking about it the next day, making me even more of a disgrace to my family. Swiftly, I hopped roof to roof before getting far enough away from the palace for me to deem safe.

Reaching the gate of the Fire Nation took a LOT longer than I'd expected, but then again, I expected that. I knew it'd take much longer than I thought it would by looking at the map, but it felt a lot long despite having the roads around me abandoned and lonely. My heart leapt up with spirit again when I found myself passing through the last town before reaching the main gate.

"Psst!" As soon as the sound cried out to me, I thought I'd had a heart attack. Moving back against a wall, I looked around wildly. When no one appeared, I tried to blow it off, assuming I'd simply heard something in my head. But when I began to move down the road again, it called out to me again.

"Psst!" This time my head swung around, finding the source. "Kau? Is that you?" My jaw dropped looking up at the open window. Inside the open window was the face of someone I expected never to talk to again.

"Neika?" I whispered, loudly. He held a hand up for me to stay put. Why I didn't I don't know, but I knew I wanted to talk to him. As I waited I almost started running to leave, not wanting to talk about the fight, if anything not that. But just before I could head for the hills, he closed his front door behind him softly, carrying a bag similar to mine.

"Where are you going, Kau?" He asked, as he began to walk with me. My jaw dropped and I found myself rooted to the ground beneath me. Was I dreaming? Yes, I had to be! He wouldn't be walking with me as I escape, he wouldn't be talking to me like nothing happened, he just _wouldn't_.

"You okay?" I pinched myself just to be sure, but he remained in front of me. Okay, I could play along with a dream. Nodding, I began to walk next to my...friend? Like old times. "So, where are you going?"

"I'm-I'm going to Earth Kingdom." I checked behind me, feeling slightly paranoid now. When my eyes faced Neika's again, his looked surprised and skeptical. "What?"

"And your parents are sending you out in the dead of night?" A blush covered my face, but I didn't reply right away. He waited patiently for my answer. Why did he always need me to say something whether I wanted to or not! Couldn't he just read me like everyone else does?

"They...don't exactly know yet." I muttered, expecting him to flip out on me. Instead, he laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the other houses along the road. Anger flared in me a moment at having someone laugh at me, but I let it go. It was Neika, after all. "If you think it's so funny, why do you have a bag and are walking with me?"

His face became sheepish but he answered me instantly.

"I always had a bag ready just in case my parents became too much for me to take anymore." The words were soft and hushed but I felt as if I'd been reprimanded. I'd forgotten about his home life. Actually, I'd mostly pushed him from my mind since we weren't friends anymore.

"You didn't answer the other half of my question." I noted with a swallow. A part of me really was worried about what his answer would be to it. Did he just want to escape and didn't care about me walking by? Did he not want to be with me, he just figured it'd be safer than walking alone? Too many thoughts ran through my mind, most of them preposterous. But to come up with a question with a probable answer was impossible.

"I've wanted to leave my parents and – you want to leave too. Besides, the Earth Kingdom sounds as good a place as any." Despite the fact that there could be many a worse answer, I felt a little let down by his response. Still when he smiled up at me, I felt one grow on my own lips. "So, to the Earth Kingdom!"

We fell into a comfortable silence like we used to until we passed the main gate, just as the sun was beginning to show on the horizon.


	8. A Plan

**Sorry it's been so long! I forgot my flashdrive on vacation. I know this is short but I'll be updating more regularly again.**

Chapter 8: A Plan

Within two weeks we had traveled to the farthest edge of the Fire Nation, neither of us saying much. Occasionally a joke here and there, or a small worry of supplies, but neither Neika nor I bothered to delve into our personal reasons for leaving; just simply continued on together. Don't get me wrong, I was so curious to find out why he was here, but I held my tongue not wanting him to ask about my departure from the palace.

While Neika went to find a way to travel out of the Fire Nation completely, I went shopping. A part of me wanted to keep the burn on my neck out in the open, accepting the mark on my skin. Despite the reason for getting it, I felt closer to my family with it there. Still, I went against my feelings and bought a cheap neck wrap to cover it. Once we were out for good, I might take it off but until then, we were going to have to play it safe. It was essential we didn't get caught.

Soon, we rendezvoused in the alley behind the tea shop. No matter what city we would be in, that was our spot to meet if we were ever separated.

"Well, there is good news and bad news." My eyes held his firmly, but I felt my stomach squeeze a little. Sighing, I nodded, letting him continue. "We don't have enough money for the journey but we could always...sneak on."

Immediately a pit dropped in my stomach with his words as my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Neika didn't seem to like my reaction anymore than I liked his plan.

"It won't be that hard." He said as I interrupted with my two cents.

"Absolutely not!"

"Kau-"

"No, no, no and a thousand fires no!" I whispered harshly, not wanting to draw too much attention. After going a few days without the palace, I hadn't gotten much sleep from lack of comfy mattress and plethora of pillows to surround me with. Add that to having no servants or siblings around me constantly, I probably would have gone insane if it weren't for Neika, who at the moment looked like he wanted to cover my mouth like he used to when I refused to listen but he held himself back. Good thing too, because if he had, I would not have considered myself responsible for whatever bodily harming reaction I might have had. It would have been an instinctual reaction, of course. "We'll have to find another way."

As I brushed past to walk around him, he easily caught up and blocked my path.

"Kau, it's not a bad idea." Folding my arms over my chest, I looked away from his determined face. I didn't want to listen to this. "Would you just slow down for a moment to realize that?" He waited for me to respond but I held my gaze away. Frustrated with me, he sighed, causing my eyes to peer back at him a moment.

"Could you just get over your morals for a moment?" He asked making my jaw drop.

"I've never stolen in my life and I'm not about to start!" I retorted raising my chin like I used to. Both of us were stubborn, and neither of us appreciated giving, that much I did remember of our days as friends.

"How does that have to do with anything?" My eyes flashed.

"How does it not?" Before he could answer I pressed my point on. "Those people gain money from it, it's their only income! You can't just say 'sneak on' like it's a childish game that won't hurt anyone! Just 'sneaking on' is not affecting the-" Suddenly his hand was over my mouth, as he pushed me back against the alley wall.

It was only in that moment that I realized my voice had become during our argument. After waiting a while, Neika finally removed his hand, stepping away from me. Exhaling with a huff, he leaned against the other wall, staring at the sky.

"Then what do you suggest?" My eyes fell to the stone beneath my feet. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Sighing, I finally looked up as his eyes fell to meet mine.

"Alright." I mumbled but he heard me clearly. He didn't smirk like he used to when we were younger but he nodded briskly, cocking his head toward the road. Removing myself from the alley wall, I followed him into the town, not sure if I was really ready for this.

If only I knew what would occur on that voyage, I may not have ever decided to leave the palace at all.


End file.
